videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Willkommen! Hi DarkPain14 - wir freuen uns, dass Game-pedia Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hi, ich bins, Sasori17. Vielleicht kennst du mich aus dem Narutopedia. Als Tipp: Geh das ganze geordnet an, soll heißen: Zuerst alle Naruto-Games z.B., aber bitte keine Artikel kopieren (selbe Bilder, etc.) oder gar importieren. Bei mir ists zur Zeit sehr stressig, aber wenn du willst und ich Zeit habe, kann ich dir gerne mit ein paar Spielen und mit so ziemlich allen Naruto-Spielen weiterhelfen, da einige Artikel und Bilder von mir sind. Hier der Link zu meiner Benutzerseite auf Narutopedia (bitte vorerst da antworten :). http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Sasori17 Gruß Sasori17 Danke, hab ich schon selber gemacht XDSasori17 15:14, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was meinst du mit "Wie ist Game-pedia jetzt?" ??Sasori17 15:19, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, wars bei dir auch zuerst schwarz?Sasori17 15:24, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, gut so, sieht in weiß auch viel freundlicher aus.Sasori17 15:28, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, nur ich würds nicht unbedingt kopieren.Sasori17 11:56, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Keinen Stress, ich mach die Naruto-Games schon fertig, sobald mir Icis die Erlaubnis gibt (Urheberrecht)Sasori17 15:58, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Einheitliche Benennung Schreiben wir hier bei jap. Titeln , z.B. bei Shipp. so: *Shipp'uu'den *oder so: *Shippūden ??Sasori17 17:16, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hochladen und im Quelltext einfügenSasori17 17:31, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ähm, die User sind von Ganz-Seiten-Bildern nicht begeistert. Ich würde das Johnny überlassen, der retuschiert die Bilder auch falls nötig.Sasori17 17:38, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wegen den Links: es ist einfacher, wenn du einfach vor und hinter dem Seitennamen, den du verlinken willst, einfach jeweil zwei eckige Klammern setzt. Übrigends: Wenn ich mit den Naruto-Games fertig bin werde ich die God of War - Reihe machen.Sasori17 14:22, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Interessant, wusste gar nicht, dass es von Bleach Spiele gibt.Sasori17 14:26, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nein, glaube nicht.Sasori17 15:21, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Tja, ich hab damit eigentlich kein Problem, da z.B. auf Narutopedia es ständig zu Bearbeitungskonflikten kommt. Aber ich hab hier mal i-was gelesen, wie man das Wiki für Google interessant machen kann.Sasori17 15:45, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Kannst du das bitte machen? Videos sind nicht gerade meine Stärke.Sasori17 16:24, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Erstens: Danke für die Videos. Zweitens:Die Links zu Narutopedia sollen so sein Drittens: GBA-Spiele können auch am DS gespielt werden und speziell Council 1 u. 2 existieren auch seperat für diese Konsole.Sasori17 16:34, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, kein Ding :)Sasori17 16:36, 5. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Tipp: Wie du bestimmt weißt, bekommen die meisten Computer alle 24 Std. von ihrem Provider eine neue IP-Adresse zugeschrieben, d.h. es macht keinen Sinn, einem unangemeldeten Benutzer auf die Dissi zu schreiben. Übrigends: Wenn jemand etwas bearbeiten will, soll er sich anmelden, sonst kommt es zu ähnlichen Problemen wie im Naruto-wiki.Sasori17 14:17, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das ist ne Vorlage. Was willst du denn reinschreiben / ändern?Sasori17 15:32, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) so was wie Hallo und danke,dass du zu uns gestoßen bist. Echt cool von dir das zu............bearbeitet hast. Falls du irgendwelche probleme oder Fragen hast kannst du uns Administratoren eine Nachricht auf unserer Diskusionsseite hinterlassenDarkPain14 15:37, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gut, ich änder das, wenn ich die Vorlage gefunden habe.Sasori17 15:40, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Moment mal: Als ich meine erste Bearbeitung kam gleich ein Text. Hast du das selbst geschrieben? Wenn nicht, dann siehs dir auf meiner Dissi an.Sasori17 16:05, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Na also, das ist doch schon die gesuchte Vorlage. Willst du da am Text wirklich was verändern??Sasori17 16:12, 6. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Sorry, aber ich such gerade nach einer Lösung für das Toggler-Problem: Bei uns funktionieren die Toggler nicht, in Narutopedia schon. Übrigends: Hab die Begrüßungsnachrichten geändert.Sasori17 13:08, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Gut so... Wegen der Toggler: da warte ich jetzt auf eine Antwort von Th(ôô)mas (dem Gründer des Narutopedias) und wenn ich die Antwort habe, repariere ich die Toggler bei den Leitlinien.Sasori17 13:16, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wie meinst du dass, dass du es schon gemacht hättest??Sasori17 13:20, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Achso, nein, das passt schon. Ich meine wegen der Toggler, also dieser Aufklapp-Funktion.Sasori17 13:32, 7. Dez. 2010 (UTC)